Subway Taste For Adventure sweepstakes
The Subway Taste for Adventure Sweepstakes was a promotion that allowed anyone from the United States to play the multiplayer of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception weeks before its release. Details The process If one bought any marked 30oz Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception themed cup from participating Subway stores, he or she could head online to the Subway Taste for Adventure website and redeem the Subway code printed on the cup. Once redeemed, they would have the chance to play the "full" competitive multiplayer mode of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, via a PlayStation Store download. This beta took around 4GB worth of space.http://twitter.com/#!/cbalestra/status/115939396099899393 DC Universe Online If one redeemed it after 10/31/11, a voucher passcode allowed them to play DC Universe Online on PC at premium level for 7 consecutive days. Coin Spinning Cup codes would give people a chance to play the Coin Spinning game, where the person could win Level 1, 2 or 3 prizes. Every cup code you used would upgrade your prize level up one level. Participants could also get a chance to to win a trip to five countries: Costa Rica, England, France, Nepal or Dubai. Email On the 9th September 2011, forum user AKyemeni posted an email from SUBWAY® on the Naughty Dog forum. In the email, SUBWAY® stated details for the promotion: "The SUBWAY® Taste For Adventure Sweepstakes & Instant Win Game starts 9/29/11 at 12:00 P.M., ET and ends 11/13/11 at 11:59:59 P.M., ET. Below is a brief description of the GWP (Gifts With Purchase) access. '' ''GWP Cup Code Description – (while supplies last) *''Cup Code Entry & Redemption Prior to 11/1/11: Voucher Passcode for early Access to the UNCHARTED 3: Drake’s Deception™ Competitive Multiplayer Experience or choice of Voucher Passcode described below. *''Cup Code Entry After 10/31/11: Voucher Passcode allowing you to play DCUO on your PC at the Premium Level Free for 7 consecutive days, as more fully described above or choice of Voucher Passcode described below. GWP Sandwich or Chip Code Description – (while supplies last) *''Voucher Passcode for an UNCHARTED 3: Drake’s Deception™ dynamic theme'' *''Voucher Passcode for UNCHARTED 3: Drake’s Deception™ Fortune Hunter Bounty'' *''Voucher Passcode for UNCHARTED 3: Drake’s Deception™ Multiplayer Drake Character Skin'' *''Voucher Passcode for UNCHARTED 3: Drake’s Deception™ Multiplayer Weapon Skin'' *''Voucher Passcode for SUBWAY® Taste For Adventure Cup and SUBWAY® Sandwich virtual costumes for PlayStation® Home'' Please be aware that in the event you are the Recipient of one (1) of The Gifts, the use of this Gift requires a PS3™ system AND a valid PlayStation® Network account." Patches The Subway Beta had only two patches and they were both released on 10/5/2011 and 10/10/2011; these are the notes took straight from the Naughty Dog blog: Patch 1 *Stopping Power is back. *RPG Kickback cost has changed from 8 medals to 10. *Sprint duration has changed from 6 seconds to 4.5 seconds. *AK-47 recoil is tuned. *G-MAL recoil is tuned. Patch 2 *Molten Ruins and Highrise maps were added. *A bug which would cause players to stop accumulating cash and items purchased. *A bug that could cause the player to lock up accessing the Friends list, or when a Friend joined them. *Removed Team Objective and Plunder kills from being tabulated against the Kills/Deaths Leaderboard (all kill/death stats are still kept locally for the player). *Leaderboards will be completely reset soon to coincide with the above change. *Microphone icon will now appear in the Multiplayer lobby to indicate who is using a mic. *A bug in which switched control schemes were not being saved properly. *Players will no longer able to join a party that is in the Find Game function or actively in a game (was causing various issues with players not being pulled into games properly). *European and American players will be re-integrated into the same play lists with this patch. Trivia *Naughty Dog stated this beta would play exactly like the full game, but when Uncharted 3 came out, there were endless differences between both versions. Many weapons, skins, maps, paid boosters and modes were missing. *Charlie Cutter was placed as a villain to avoid spoilers. At the time, nobody knew he was actually on Nate's side. *Every customization item did not carry over to the full game; that includes Subway Drake, Footlong taunt and Subway accessories for the custom heroes/villains. *The Paid Boosters icons were green, unlike blue like the full game. References